


共同任务

by xiaosinian



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 11(1960)
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: 我终于get到了搞六翼大天使的爽感。然而ooc了我知道……请大家来吃口鼠党的安利，请大家看一眼这位人美歌甜的六翼大天使





	共同任务

“我想请你去看看Danny。”Jimmy说。

Sam悠闲地喝了一口酒，屁股牢牢地黏在沙发上，他没有起身的打算，连正眼都没给Jimmy一个。

Jimmy吞咽了一下，张了张嘴但又什么都没说，他安静地站在Sam身后，等着Sam的回答。

“你是他最好的朋友，你和他一起计划了整件事，现在，你来解决，理所当然。”

Sam干掉了最后一点酒，转过身笑着说。

“如果不是必要，我不会来找你。”Jimmy上前一步，压低了声音，将“必要”咬得很重。Sam目光闪烁，在人看不见的地方握紧了手指，但出口依然是轻松的语气：“他怎么了？情绪低落？大发脾气？将自己泡在威士忌里？放松，他能活过这个的，他是你们无所不能的头儿，你们一直都这么认为不是吗？”

“你知道他这次承受了多少……”

“那你早就该想到这种情况！你，鼓动着他发起这么个危险的行动，就是为了摆脱自己的母爱问题，这就是Danny Ocean最好的朋友能为他做的。而现在事情搞砸了，他垮掉了，你却来找我？你能和他花天酒地，能和他一起奔向死路，但你现在不敢去安慰他，不能去照顾他？”

Jimmy给了他一拳，他想他抓住了Jimmy的痛脚，报复的快感令他愉悦。他没有回击，只是挡住了对方的又一次攻击，Jimmy抓住了他的衣领，将他推搡回了沙发上。

“你知道你的问题在哪儿吗？”Jimmy喘息着，“你总觉得自己是特殊的，你瞧不上我们，在你眼里我们只是群盲目地追随着他的蠢货，你觉得只有你知道怎么爱护他 。”

Sam没说话，那是事实，如果这群人真的爱Danny，就不会任由他与危险为伍。他沉默地看着Jimmy，毫不掩饰自己的指责。

“我有我爱他的方法，他想做的事情，即使只有他一个人也会去做，所以我不会让他一个人！”这个富家的浪荡子坚定地说，Sam几乎想要移开目光不想与之对视。

“而你做了什么，你跑走了，在他和Bea结婚之后，你明知道Bea不可能让他安定下来，任何人都不能。但你离开了，你搞出了副远走他乡的戏码自我感动。我是留在他身边的人！我在他和Bea冷战时照顾他，我在他一次次冒险时照看他的后背！你有什么资格指责我！”

Sam无言以对，而Jimmy乘胜追击：“现在我可以为了他来请求你的帮助，而你想的都是怎么满足你那点嫉妒的小心思。”

“我向你道歉。”沉默过后，Sam说。

得胜的Jimmy泄了气，他坐了下来，露出个无奈的苦笑：“看我们像什么，两个争风吃醋的女人。看他对我们做了什么。”

“有太多人爱他不是他的错，”Sam叹气，“走吧，去看看我们的Daniel。”

 

Sam推开了门，一股酒气扑面而来，他们走了进去，先看见地毯上的酒瓶，然后看到了醉倒在地上的男人。

“Danny。”Sam轻唤着，蹲下身把人半抱进了自己的怀里，Danny的头搭在他的肩膀上，他抚摸着Danny的头发，轻声安抚。Jimmy垂下眼睛，他没错过其中的嫉妒，即使在酒醉的情况下，这人也不会敢用这么亲密的方式触碰Danny，这让Sam心情愉悦。

然后Danny吐在了他的身上。

Jimmy笑出声来，他瞪了对方一眼，示意过来搭把手。他们把人架进了浴室，脱掉Danny脏掉的衣服，同样需要洗掉秽物的Sam扶着他站在了淋浴头下把他冲洗干净后，示意Jimmy把人接过去，开始打理自己。

湿淋淋的Danny清醒了一点，睁开眼睛看着扶着自己的人，嘟囔了一句：“Jimmy。”

还没等Jimmy回答，Danny已经试图挣脱开他，向门口走去，但刚迈出一步就一个踉跄向地上倒去，Jimmy赶紧扶住了他。

“Tony……”Danny说，露出痛苦的表情。Jimmy不知道该怎么办，他只能一再重复他早就说过的话：“那不是你的错，甚至与这次行动无关，不是只有他在大街上因为心脏病突发去世。”

Danny显然没有得到安慰，他想把Jimmy推开，像条要独自去舔伤口的孤狼。有双手握住了他的腰把他拉了回来，“至少Tony的妻儿得到那笔钱了。”Sam从背后抱住了他，在他耳边说。

“Sam？”Danny茫然地看向Sam，又转回了Jimmy，“你们两个……怎么回事？”

“我想我们有共同的任务。”Sam看了眼Jimmy，笑了笑。

Danny又闭上了眼睛，靠在了Sam身上，Sam半扶半抱地把他带出了浴室，这次他没再试图推开。Jimmy跟在两人身后，看着只围着个浴巾的Sam把全身赤裸的Danny送上床，Danny几乎是乖顺地任由Sam握着自己的手，醉醺醺地把自己窝进了Sam怀里。

“你是对的，我们都不是当年了，我搞不定这样的行动了。”Danny对Sam说。

Sam发出不认同的声音：“最后是我出了个馊主意。”

“是我的继父把事情逼到这个地步的。”Jimmy附和。

“我总是想到Tony，他倒在了大街上。”Danny继续说。

“不是你的错。”

“我搞砸了。”Danny没听他们说话，只是不停地说着。又是这种情况，Jimmy想着，他知道Danny有时会这样，把所有过错都归到自己身上。但他从来都不知道该怎么应对，从在军队的时候起，安抚负罪感爆发的Danny就是Sam的专属工作。他们两个会一起失踪，当再次出现时，Danny就已经恢复了常态。

“得了，这种情况无法避免。”Sam说。

“这和以前不一样，那时候我们没有选择，但现在是我把你们从正常生活中拖进了这团麻烦里。”

哪有什么正常生活，Sam心里泛起一阵苦涩，刻意逃离Danny的生活永远不能称为正常。他心里总是缺了一块，用多少女人和酒精都填补不了。

但他知道现在不是想这个的时候，他无奈地皱眉，对Jimmy说：“得让他没精力再想这些事，否则他要责怪他自己一整晚。”

即使有Sam的示意，Jimmy还是有些犹豫，但他终于还是听取了意见。他爬上了床，含住了Danny的阴茎，试图让那东西硬起来。但Danny猛地挣扎了一下，手指插进他的头发，几乎有些粗暴地把他拽开：“不是现在，我没心情。”

他瞪着Sam，他知道会是这样的结果，他不是没这么尝试过，也不是没见过不合时宜地挑逗结果被Danny无情推开的女人们。所以他也就更加好奇，Sam到底有什么方法，总是能安抚成功。

“别那么看我，我没耍花招，是你没用对方法，”Sam说着，用胳膊锁住了Danny的手臂，双手按住了Danny的大腿，强硬地分开，“现在，继续。”

Jimmy很惊讶，但还是听从了，Danny试图挣扎，但却没办法从Sam的禁锢中挣脱出来。Jimmy舔弄着他的阴茎，虽然他一直在发出不情愿的声音，但没过多久，就硬了起来。意识到了这一点，Danny反抗的意思更加强烈了，同时却流出了前液。Jimmy忽然明白了些什么，他让阴茎从口腔中退了出来，无助地挺立着。

Danny不情愿的声音消失了，身体却猛然挣动，想要继续追寻快感。Danny沉默地努力着，试图用手抚慰自己坚硬的欲望，Sam放开了他的手臂，却在他的手指刚碰到阴茎的时候攥住了他的手，从阴茎上拉开。

Jimmy看着这一幕，笑了出来，“Jimmy……”Danny叫他，他的眼睛随着Danny看向急需抚慰的性器，然后又缓慢移开，直视着Danny的双眼，带着笑意表示拒绝。

“操……”Danny咒骂出声，看向Sam抱怨，“你教坏他了。”

“我不在时总得有人知道怎么照顾你。”Sam挑了挑眉，把人摆成跪在床上的姿势，猛地插入一根手指。

“嘿，你该用点润滑！”Jimmy喊道，“你该让我做前戏，我知道他喜欢什么！”

“你什么都不知道，”Sam说，“我是他最早的朋友。”

“……”Jimmy无法反驳这一事实，但他继续辩驳着，“你可离开很长时间了！”

Sam给了他一个不满地眼神，像是要证明自己的正确，草草扩张后就解开浴巾把自己操了进去。Danny发出痛哼，身体却向后靠，把自己向迎向Sam的阴茎。Sam得意地看了眼Jimmy，但瞥到Danny皱眉的表情后，低头就想要亲吻。Danny扭头避开了，Sam楞了一下，顺着Danny的目光看过去，只好不甘心地对Jimmy说：“你来，让他轻松一点。”

Jimmy脱掉了衣服，拉过Danny的手放在了自己腰上，Danny顺势揽住了他，将他拉近，扬起头把脖颈暴露了出来。他顺从Danny的心意，吻了上去，他从脖子吻到锁骨再一路向下，在他们最开始做爱时，Danny就喜欢他这种亲吻的方法，他记得那时男人瘦得骨节几乎要撑出皮肉。这么多年过去，这具身体变了不少，但他的迷恋没减少过半分。

他吻了吻Danny的大腿，把阴茎含了进去，Sam还在抽插，每一下顶撞都让Danny的阴茎撞上他的喉咙。他忍耐着，听着Danny逐渐放松下来发出愉悦的呻吟。

“Sam……Sam！”他听到Danny的叫声，带着极致的欢愉。“别太卖力，否则他就要射了。”Sam对他说。

他抬眼给了Sam一个挑衅的眼神，把阴茎含进了最深处，收缩喉咙。Danny放在他肩膀上的手抓紧了，或许挠破了皮肤，发出声断了气一样的呜咽，射了出来。

他抬起身子直视Sam，Sam停了下来，看着他，也等着Danny重新找回呼吸。然后Sam露出个笑容，继续动作了起来。

“你……”他刚想要表示反对，但Danny的声音盖过了他的。刚刚达到高潮的身体被继续侵犯，Danny挣扎着想要逃离：“不要！停下！这不行……”

“他故意的，”Sam说，“Jimmy知道今晚不可能这么结束，但还是让你射了出来，他想看这发生。”

Jimmy没说话，他无法反驳，他听见Danny叫出Sam的名字，就有了阴暗的想法。但现在Danny睁大双眼，本来就因为醉酒而涣散的瞳孔现在更加的张开，眼睛里的蓝色化为了一团液体波动。男人嘴唇微微张开，发出无助的呻吟声，像是个被禁锢住的囚徒，他又后悔了，他亲吻Danny的眼睛，抚摸男人的脸，轻声安慰着。

Sam把这一切看在眼里，占有欲让他刚刚没有停下对不应期身体的索取，而现在嫉妒又让他有了危机感。他停了下来，看Jimmy试图让Danny重新硬起来，又不敢太过强硬加剧Danny的不适。Jimmy努力了半天也没能成功，他开了口：“你过来，换我来。”

他从Danny身体里抽了出来，把自己移到Danny的正面，伸手握住了阴茎，开始给对方手淫。Danny拱起身体，试图推开他，他握住了Danny的手。

“看着我。”他对Danny说。

Danny顺从地抬起头，看进他棕色的眼睛，“Sam。”Danny小声叫他，停下了反抗，眨着眼睛看他。他的心一下子软了下来，把嫉妒和竞争的念头抛在了一边。他本来有无数利用这具身体的弱点点燃欲望的方法，现在一个都不想用，他用了最简单的。他亲吻Danny，这一次Danny没有避开，他吻他的额头，吻他的手指，“Daniel。”他轻声说，拥抱他的蓝眼睛男孩。

Danny在他的爱抚下硬了起来，再次流露出欲望的呻吟。Jimmy这才进入了Danny的身体，试探着选择用激烈的方式，在得到迎合后放开了动作，大力地抽插着。

“我不知道，不知道他喜欢这个。”Jimmy笑着说，拉着Danny的手反剪到身后，让Danny没办法在撞击中用胳膊支撑自己保持平衡。他只能靠在了Sam身上，把自己的脸埋在了Sam的肩膀上。Jimmy看着，忽然抬起手，掌掴了一下Danny的臀部，清脆的响声伴随着肉体撞击声，Danny颤抖了一下，呼吸粗重了起来。

Jimmy又抬起了手，却被Sam一把抓住：“你知道这只能在床上是吧。”Sam紧紧地盯着他，他毫不畏惧地直视回去：“你以为我从此会削减对他的尊敬？他统治着我，就像他拥有你一样，过去是这样，将来也会是。”

Sam看了他一会儿，缓和了表情，“我得知道把他交到了正确的人手上，”Sam松开了手，抬抬下巴示意，“先把这件事解决。”

他们两个终于达成了默契，前后夹击，把Danny操弄得完全失去了自控力。“Sam……”他请求着，想为自己被冷落的阴茎求得些注意力，但身后一击凶猛而且准确的顶撞打断了他，他想要逃开，但Jimmy握住了他的腰，让他只能被一次次钉在粗长的性器上。

“Jimmy！”他尖叫，手指握紧，一阵战栗后就要达到高潮，然而Sam一把握住了他的阴茎，在根部禁锢住，阻断了他的去路。他睁大眼睛，但已经没有理智存留在里面，只剩一汪仿佛在流动的蓝色。他胡乱地哀求着，企图躲避在他此时过分敏感的身体上摸索的手，但却总是避开了一个就落入另一个手中。他们把他夹在中间，像被锁在了狭小笼子里的野兽，没有过多的自由空间。终于，他抱着Sam的腰，把脸埋在男人的肩膀上，臀部向后翘起迎接着侵犯，整个人顺服地停止了挣扎。

两个人对视了一眼，Sam松开了束缚的手指，转而套弄起渴求了半天释放的阴茎，Jimmy放缓了动作，对着那一点顶撞了几次，随着一声细微的啜泣，Danny瘫软了下去，他们把人接住，尽可能轻柔地送进了被子里。Danny的视线从他们身上扫过，然后慢慢地合上了那双蓝眼睛。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于get到了搞六翼大天使的爽感。然而ooc了我知道……  
> 请大家来吃口鼠党的安利，请大家看一眼这位人美歌甜的六翼大天使  
> 


End file.
